


Shred

by hornybraincell



Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other, Teratophilia, The Gargoyle King is a Real Monster AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: The King does not answer. It only leans down, and Jughead is distinctly aware of just how large it is, its shadow blocking out the light of the moon. The cloth of its robes brush over Jughead’s neck, and a shiver washes over his whole body.Logically, he knew there had to be hands under there, but all he’d ever seen were sticks – were those sticks? He’d still been operating under the assumption that this was a human in a costume, but as he’s flipped onto his stomach and his pants are jerked down, exposing his ass, he is starting to think otherwise.Kinktober Day 7:Bestiality(although, I think this is more teratophilia!)
Relationships: Jughead Jones/The Gargoyle King
Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shred

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is for bestiality but i'm not sure it counts?? the prompter said for jughead to 'take its massive bestial cock' and i'm sorry i didn't deliver more on the description!! i had already written a good chunk of lead-in, and i'm trying to keep the word counts down because i'm already feeling a bit burnt out!!
> 
> i think this reads more as terato than bestiality, so i'm going to go ahead and tag as such, but i hope you enjoy anyway!! i'm sorry there wasn't more of the actual rape!!
> 
> i already had another day for monsterfucking/terato, so you'll just get double!

“Okay, this isn’t funny,” says Jughead, trying to sound brave. If his voice falters, the howl of the wind will drown it out. “Whoever you are, just take off the mask. I won’t – fuck, I won’t tell.”

He trips as he steps backwards, and makes a deadly mistake, landing on his ass.

Above him, The Gargoyle King looms. Fuck, that title should sound so silly, so juvenile, but here in the dark of the forest, too far from the bunker, from help, from  _ Betty, _ it sounds terrifying. As terrifying as it looks, with its bloodied snout and hollow eyes, with its great horns and false wings.

It doesn’t say anything as it stalks closer, and Jughead tries to scramble backwards over the wet leaves on the forest floor, but his palms lose their grip and he falls again.

The King lets out a guttural scream. It screeches, like nails on a chalkboard, something distinctly  _ unhuman. _

Jughead has done a lot of stupid shit. He’s been nervous a lot of those times. Hell, he’s been straight-up, batshit scared. But this time, he thinks he really might die.

“Stay back!” he threatens, wishing he’d left armed with – fuck, a knife,  _ something. _ Where the hell is Betty? He needs her, the love of his life, she needs to make her entrance, it’s about time for that now, isn’t it? He looks around desperately.

The King does not answer. It only leans down, and Jughead is distinctly aware of just how  _ large _ it is, its shadow blocking out the light of the moon. The cloth of its robes brush over Jughead’s neck, and a shiver washes over his whole body.

Logically, he knew there had to be hands under there, but all he’d ever seen were sticks – were those sticks? He’d still been operating under the assumption that this was a human in a costume, but as he’s flipped onto his stomach and his pants are jerked down, exposing his ass, he is starting to think otherwise.

It was only a matter of time before the supernatural found its way to Riverdale. Of course, it was going to start with him being raped by this...beast. Whatever it was.

And there  _ are _ hands, he can feel the nails scrape over his ass and part his legs. He imagines them to be long, black fading into a sickly yellow, chipped and mangled. If he continues to think of this in literary descriptions, perhaps it won’t be so horrific.

He can hear the clink of the bones on the King’s necklace bump together, and can feel its hot breath on the side of his face. He grimaces, and the heat strikes a distinct opposite to the gooseflesh on the exposed skin of his ass.

He doesn’t have time to guess at what will happen next, its massive bestial cock is entering him next, splitting him apart. He thinks he screams. Something wet trickles down his thighs, it has to be blood. He can smell the iron in the cold night air, as the King begins to move, letting out that guttural sound.

He tries to tune it out. Tries to see it as a movie scene.

But as he feels a certain warmth, and as he feels the King’s cock expand inside of him, there is no ignoring what is happening. That it is happening to  _ him. _

**Author's Note:**

> please exit out if you have nothing nice to say!! alternatively, if you do have something nice to say, please consider leaving kudos & comments <3


End file.
